


bump in the night

by watergator



Series: dnp tour fics 2018 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: a car crashes into the side of the tour bus during the night(based off dan's ig story)





	bump in the night

The sound of the crash is a lot scarier than the actual impact. It doesn’t even happen on Phil’s side of the bus but it rattles him enough for his heart to thud heavily in his chest. He hears a few curses and a shout from the driver and listens out for the rest of the bus to awake groggily and confused.  
  
Phil wastes no time on swinging his legs round and off his bunk, almost stepping on Martyn in the process but quickly whispers out a quick sorry as everyone makes their way silently to the front of the bus to investigate.  
  
From the front window Phil can just about make out little wisps of smoke that dance in the light from the headlights and Phil can feel the blood drain from his body. _Is the bus on fire?_  
  
“Was it just a car?” He hears Sarah speak beside him to the driver and it takes Phil a little while to register that they’ve been having a full conversation whilst his brain had been elsewhere, conjuring up ideas for what had hit them.  
  
The driver nods, rubbing a big hand down his face tiredly in frustration, “Shouldn’t be too bad but best we go check it out anyways.” He tells them with his thick American accent and everyone nods and begins slipping on whatever shoes they can find.  
  
Phil sleepily follows them out, watching in fear much like a lost puppy as they go out on the side of the road in the darkness to see the damage.  
  
There’s a car in the side of their bus, and the front of it has crumpled up as easy as paper and Phil watches the man step out of his car, hand on his head, looking rather shocked and pissed off.  
  
“That was one hell of a bang there mate.” Martyn tells the man and the stranger looks up at him with a scowl as the driver steps in,  
  
“Still, no one was hurt thank god.” he reminds him and begins talking to him about insurance and things that Phil wouldn’t even understand even if he wasn’t delirious and confused in the middle of the night.  
  
Then, as they stand around the bus, huddled up in the cold wind in their pjs does it dawn on Phil that Dan’s missing.  
  
He doesn’t even speak, he can’t, not when his heart is in his throat as he hops back onto the bus. There’s no way that Dan couldn’t have not heard it. It practically had shaken the bus awake and as he trips his way to Dan’s bunk, a horrific scenario plays out in his mind of Dan smacking his head or maybe the light had fallen down and electrocuted him.  
  
But as he rips open the curtains, does all of that fizzle out of his head. Dan’s is there, sleeping soundly, curled up as usual with his mouth hanging open just enough for a bit of drool to spill from his lips.  
  
Phil lets out an audible sigh of relief and places his hands on Dan’s head, fingers shaking as the brush through the messy curls. Just then, he hears Martyn re-enter the bus, stopping to give him a puzzled look.  
  
“He’s okay.” Phil tells him almost breathlessly, turning to him. He knows Martyn wasn’t the one that was worried but he needed to say it out loud for his own benefit. It helps, just a little.  
  
And his brother doesn’t question it, but simply nods, almost in understanding and goes back out to join the others.  
  
Phil waits on the bus by Dan’s bunk until everyone’s back on, chattering about the incident and their back on the road. Eventually the adrenaline dies out and everyone goes back to sleep. But Phil just finds himself laying in his bunk with the curtain pulled open so slightly, every now and then looking over to Dan’s bunk. He can’t see him through his curtain but knowing that he’s there is enough to calm any scary thoughts.  
  
The next morning Phil is first to wake. Partly because he’d only gotten a few hours of sleep and he’s waken with a hungry stomach and a brain full of swarming thoughts, and so he’d quietly retreated to the back room to play some Zelda over a bowl of cereal.  
Dan wakes an hour later, slipping into the room and curling up beside Phil, both not saying a word.  
  
Dan watches Phil play, fingers brushing over the skin of his stomach where his shirt had ridden up where he’s slouched and it feels so nice.  
  
“The others told me what happened earlier.” Dan finally speaks and his voice is croaky and tired.  
  
Phil pauses the game to twist his body towards his, looking into his deep brown eyes. They look so concerned.  
  
“Yeah?” is all Phil can think to say. He’s not sure how to explain how worried he was last night. He’s not sure it’ll come out right and Dan’ll just laugh and call him an idiot. Because what he felt was scary. And real.  
  
“Yeah.” Dan mumbles sleepily, and he leans in to press a small kiss against his jaw, “It sounded scary, huh?” He looks up at him, eyes so warm and understanding. It feels like home.  
  
Phil nods, and can feel his chest growing tighter and tighter. Dan kisses him again, this time on the lips and it seems to undo the coil in his ribs, giving him the freedom to breathe again.  
  
“Yeah, it was. You didn’t wake up.” Phil tells him and he ignores how wet his voice sounds. He doesn’t want to cry. He won’t stop it if he does though.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Whispers Dan against his neck. His breath tickles his skin but he doesn’t squirm away. He leans in closer.  
  
“Don’t be.” Phil tells him, running a hand through his curls, they both close their eyes contently, “I’m just glad you were okay.”  
  
Dan just hums and Phil guesses he’s falling asleep. They have nowhere to be until they arrive at the venue, and that’s still a good few hours away.  
  
And it wouldn’t hurt to fall asleep together on the small couch of the back of the bus until then. And that's exactly what they do.   


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
